A Newcomer
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: Rie Shikuzawa didn't know why she hungered so much amongst those who barely ate in a month. A newcomer into the wild and crazy daily events of the Seireitei. Ichiruki, hitsumomo, renjiXOC, zarakiXOC, rangin, etc XD


Hi! :) so I have decided to write a Bleach fanfic. My first Bleach fanfic woohoo! Also, for those of you who don't know yet I have updated in my Vampire Knight fic, For Zero, so check that out readers! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did I would've never created the character Orihime in the first place, or at least if she did, I would've made her hell of a lot stronger and smarter and made her say lines other than to shout people's names :) Just sayin'.

* * *

Hunger. That was all I was feeling right now as I wondered about the streets of my district in Rukongai. District 68, Hachikamachi. It wasn't a pleasant place with families splitting on a daily basis; there were abandoned children stationed in the dark alleyways here and there calling out for passerbys if they could take them in. However, almost no one paid them any attention or at least pretended they didn't hear their distant hoarse cries within the darkness to try not to drown in guilt.

That was the sight I saw every goddamned days. I couldn't remember the first day here. All I thought was how I deserved this as an afterlife which got me thinking into depressing and definitely not comforting thoughts of just what kind of person I was before. Was this hell? It seemed to not matter anymore because as soon as the few days passed since I was assigned to actually live in this part of Rukongai, it took all my spiritual effort to just survive one day trying not to starve to death.

I lost count of how many days I've been here but seemed like I was the only one starving. People were usually only lonely but whenever I asked for food they just looked oddly at me or sort of frightened. I always wondered if I was just a freak and maybe I had some life left in me. I still kept going to try to live my life as long as I possibly could. I stole food, sometimes when I got caught, I would get beaten but I got away with few food stuck in my pocket anyways.

Today, I just couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps, it hasn't been that long since I arrived here but the hunger has surely eaten away almost half of my mental stability it seems because today I decided not so wisely to move south hopefully towards a more nice area since I overheard some shopkeepers saying something about south, which was the way towards this Seireitei or whatever is where people lived the happiest with the finest food almost just like the shinigamis living in the Seireitei.

Before today, I didn't know that there actually was a place where all the shinigamis were required to stay in but upon hearing the food part, my ears were fully perked up and quickly I decided to travel towards Seireitei or at least the district closest to it which supposedly had just as good food as what's served in Seireitei before I changed my mind.

Well I changed my mind now. I couldn't keep this up any more longer that hunger was slowly eating up the insides of my body I felt like my stomach was caving in on itself as I clutched my body tighter to try to hold both my life and sanity together. I was feeling cold by the time I got to a district-like area. I've past many districts already upon leaving my originally stationed district but I sort of lost count since I aimlessly just walked and walked and walked and walked. I was surprised I even lasted this long.

My eyesight suddenly spotted with black and soon I was trying to find something to grab onto to try not to pass out but couldn't find any since it was almost to a district area hence no trees or anything surrounding me. _Kuso..._*

That was my last thought before I passed out.

* * *

Hinamori Momo walked through the district 45, Zounari on a usual Shinigami patrol assigned by every fukutaichos. She was sort of pissed off at the moment since all the male fukutaichos agreed on the fact that females were not incapable of dealing with dirty men residing in Rukongai therefore, resulted in all of them forcing her to take the lowest part of Rukongai up to district 50. She wasn't all the helpless and it angered her that almost everyone seemed to take everything she says too lightly.

She sighed, thinking what if Shiro-chan was there to defend her...but then she quickly diminished the thought as he would probably become protective over her and quickly agree with the idiotic men!

She walked through the district ignorant of the people looking at her sort of oddly thinking how could this cute looking girl a shinigami, let alone a fukutaicho at that, as they saw the Lieutenant badge on her left sleeve. They could also tell however, the she was in a foul mood and they had a hard time breathing a little as she let out a few burst of her reiatsu completely drowned in her anger.

She almost missed the sudden change in the air surrounding her and quickly looked up and observed the her surroundings. She glared at those of whom looked at her strangely no doubt what they were thinking before continuing to calculate in her head what just happened that perked her sense of reiatsu.

She quickly realized that there was a sudden abnormally high amount of reiatsu that shouldn't have belonged to a normal Rukongai person and quickly shunpo-ed towards the reiatsu. She was met by a horrible sight. It was a girl about the same human age as her but she was on the dirt ground passed out from hunger as she quickly abled to deduce to the cause of this girl fainting.

It was a good thing that Hinamori was in this district around this time, if she probably came too late, the girl's afterlife would've been over. She quickly called for a hell butterfly and sent out a message requesting few Shinigamis for help after describing the situation to the Gotei 13.

* * *

_"...me...you hear me.."_

_What is this place? I wondered as I slowly rose to meet my surroundings. Where the hell am I? Despite the questions in my mind concerning my location, the place was oddly soothing and comfortable. I closed my eyes as the breeze silently swept past me and the surrounding area which seemed like...a mountain or some sort with beautiful trees, glowers, soft grass, and distinct sound of a small river flowing within the trees._

_"This place is...amazing." I breathed out loud as I stared in awe. It was like I was in a beautiful painting. Then, I realized that someone had woken me up..a voice.._

_"Hello? Anybody there?" I shouted into the moonlit night. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind rushing up to me and it was over as quickly as it came. If I stared in amazement of my surroundings just a few seconds ago, I was in utter shock right now with my mouth agape. "What the-" I started but was quickly interrupted by the...creature standing in front of me._

_"hey chick...can you possibly be the right one?" I didn't like the way he addressed me as "chick" but right now seemed like not the time to be argumentative about that sort of things. I probably looked like a fish gasping for breath because of how dumbfounded I was right then._

_It seemed like it was rising its eyebrow in question to my reaction as it patiently waited for my impossible answer._

_"H-How the hell am I supposed to answer that ridiculous question! I-" Before I could finish however, it seemed like the creature knew the answer to its own question already as I failed to comprehend what the hell was going on._

_"My name...is.."_

_

* * *

_

-skip-

My eyes fluttered upon when I felt something materialize in my hand. I was a bit confused at what was going on as I took in my surroundings yet again. My thoughts and memories were all jumbled up in my brain as to what actually freaking happened.

I looked at the katana in my hands and I gasped. It had beautiful mystic engravings on it, which I immensely liked for some odd reason. I concluded that the little event just a few moment ago _did_ happen, which means it was absolutely real. But, where am I now? What is this place?

I looked around the room I was apparently in, which was not that...private. There were few more beds like mine in the room and many seemed like they were injured, which confused me even more. I observed my body looking for any possible injuries but I found there to be none. I tried to remember what happened what possibly led me here...

Not that many people were awake much to my relief. I wanted to ask questions but I still didn't know if this place was safe or not. I should probably sneak out of here and find out on my own. I quickly got off the bed to get the hell out of here. Much to my disappointment, someone came in at that exact moment I was about to open the window to get out.

It was a woman with her hair braided largely in the front covering her neck but it strangely seemed to fit her which was quite odd. I cocked my head to side and tried to act innocent like I wasn't just about to sneak out from this particular window with one of my legs latched on to the sill totally ready to jump out already.

She seemed to be nice so I quickly said my thanks and was about to get out but of course it wasn't going to be that easy apparently.

"Not so fast, young lady." I gasped at how close her voice was and quickly turned around and almost fell out of the window. Great not how I wanted to get out of here. The woman quickly latched on to my arm and quickly steadied me on the floor once again though. "Uh..thanks." I didn't know what to say to this mysterious woman. It seemed that she was in control of these injured people in here.

Suddenly, chills ran down my spine not because I had various ideas as to why she had these injured people in one room but because of her voice as I quickly turned around. I was met by the most bizarre and chilling smile I've ever seen on a woman. I had goosebumps and my hair was probably standing up straight up.

"You are not getting out of here...alive." I whimpered and staggered back slightly. This woman is fucking crazy! Great, I somehow ended up in the hands of some mad scientist or something. So, this is how it ends huh?

Then I blinked as I remembered the last thing(besides the dream)that happened which was setting foot to a new district...before...I widened my eyes in realization.

"Just kidding. I'm sorry that was a very lame joke. It seems that you have regained a few memories." She looked over at me knowingly.

"Uhm...I might have...passed out of hunger...but where am I?" A mad scientist's laboratory? Oh wait, she said that was a joke...where the hell am I? I admit, it didn't look like alaboratory at all...but maybe the outside...before my imagination could go any further, she answered my question in a sincere voice.

"You are in the Fourth Division barracks in Seireitei. The Fifth Division fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo found you unconscious on the ground just at the entrance of district 45 of Rukongai. She and some comrades have helped her carry you here. The Fourth Division is specialized in medics therefore they have brought you here to properly give you food by tubes which was the only way since it was due to hunger which we cannot treat with our kidou."she finished.

Right now, my eyes were probably the size of a saucer and my mouth agape for about good 5 seconds straight.

"So you are telling me that I'm finally here...in Seireitei...with the finest food.." I trailed off my eyes glazing over with unimaginable amount of food wafting into presence before my eyes, or so I thought as I was quickly forced back into reality by the woman's voice.

"Yes, and where are my manners, I am the Captain of the Fourth Division of Gotei 13, Retsu Unohana. And welcome to Seireitei." She smiled genuinely this time much to her relief and she couldn't shake off the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that from now on, she's gonna be on a hell of a ride.

* * *

woohoo tell me what you guys think! R&R pretty pleaseee.


End file.
